Montanha-Russa
Phineas e Ferb constroem uma montanha-russa que vai do seu quintal até por toda a cidade para eles e as crianças do bairro. Perry o Ornitorrinco tenta frustrar o plano malvado do Dr. Doofenshmirtz de inverter a rotação da Terra. Resumo do Episódio thumb|left|Phineas decide o que fazer Phineas e Ferb estão sentados debaixo de uma árvore, entediados, perguntando o que deveriam fazer. Phineas percebe que eles voltarão para a escola em breve e irão ter que dizer o que fizeram durante as férias de verão. Ele sente que seu tempo livre deve ser emocionante, como uma montanha-russa. Lembrando da montanha-russa fraca que andaram na Feira Estadual, Phineas percebe que é o que eles devem fazer hoje: construir uma montanha-russa. Quando sua mãe, Linda, decide sair para fazer algumas compras, Candace corre até seu carro para confirmar que ela foi colocada no comando. Sua mãe não acha que seja necessário que alguém esteja no comando, mas Candace insiste: "E se um satélite sair de órbita e for cair lá dentro da nossa casa?" Não é provável que isso aconteça, por isso sua mãe acaba lhe deixando no comando e Candace corre para contar os meninos. Isso não incomoda Phineas. Ele e Ferb criaram mesas de desenho e começam a trabalhar no seu "dever de casa". Candace não entende porque eles estariam fazendo lição de casa durante as férias de verão. Ela vai para dentro de casa depois de lembrar a eles que está no comando. thumb|right|Candace fala no telefone, enquanto os meninos pegam os materiais Candace só começa a olhar para fora da janela antes de o telefone tocar. É Stacy, querendo ir ao shopping com ela. Mas ela diz que não pode ir porque tem que tomar conta de seus irmãos. Candace garante que Stacy vai ver se Jeremy está lá. Enquanto Candace estava falando no telefone, os meninos e Perry foram levando vários materiais de construção para o quintal: aço de madeira, vigas I, uma britadeira e material de canalização. O rugido do leão quebra a concentração e Candace grita com os meninos: "Fiquem quietos! Eu tô tentando falar no telefone!". Voltando a falar com Stacy, ela recebe seu primeiro indício de que algo está errado. Stacy diz a Candace que ela pode ver algo que está sendo construído no quintal de sua casa. Candace corre para o quintal, e quando olha para cima, se depara com uma pilha de de tubos e uma pista. Seja o que for, ela não gostou nada. Candace vai atrás de Linda, dizendo que os meninos vão ficar de castigo. Ela repete várias vezes e soletra para dar ênfase. "A gente precisa de um maçarico e mais manteiga de amendoim" é a avaliação de Phineas. Quando Candace sai andando em sua bicicleta, Isabella entra no quintal com corações nos olhos. "O que está fazendo?" , pergunta ela. Phineas diz a ela que estão construindo uma montanha-russa. Nisso, Isabella diz oi para Ferb, no qual responde balançando o seu martelo. Isabella tinha vindo para convidar Phineas a ir nadar com ela, mas ele quer trabalhar na montanha-russa, e ela acaba indo embora. Nisso, Phineas pergunta onde Perry está. thumb|left|Perry se torna o Agente P Perry está andando próximo ao lado da casa. Ele para e verifica se ninguém pode vê-lo. Dando um salto, Perry muda de comportamento. Ele não é mais um ornitorrinco que "não faz muita coisa", e coloca um chapéu marrom, tornando-se o "Agente P". Um controle remoto abre uma porta escondida na lateral da casa e o Agente P entra no elevador de tubo que leva até seu esconderijo. Major Monograma informa que o Dr. Doofenshmirtz comprou "80% das folha de metal do país". Agente P deve descobrir o porquê e detê-lo. Antes dele sair, Major Monograma lembra de manter intacto o seu disfarce como um "animal de estimação tolo". Dando ao Major uma saudação rápida, o Agente P voa em seu jato. Ele sai para a superfície através de um túnel. Pouco tempo depois, ele passa pelos meninos e puxa o chapéu sobre o rosto para não ser reconhecido. Os meninos fazem uma pausa na construção para discutir a próxima parte da montanha-russa. Haverá propulsores e cobras sendo lançado durante uma queda livre. Phineas sai para pegar as cobras enquanto Ferb recomeça a soldagem. thumb|right|Candace tenta convencer sua mãe a voltar para casa Enquanto isso, Candace está tentando fazer Linda voltar para casa do supermercado e ver o que Phineas e Ferb estão fazendo. Linda menciona que lembra Candace fazendo a mesma coisa anteriormente, dizendo que os meninos estavam treinando "macacos para malabarismo com bicicelta", mas quando voltou para casa, não viu nenhum macaco. Candace persiste, dizendo a ela sobre a montanha-russa. Linda pensa sobre Phineas ser meio jovem para ser um engenheiro de montanha russa. Nesse momento, um encarregado numa fábrica de automóveis está perguntando essa mesma coisa para Phineas. Depois de Phineas confirmar, o encarregado aprova a sua licença de construção apesar de ser preenchida a lápis. Ele se oferece para lhe dar toda a ajuda de que precisam, então Phineas pede emprestado um dos braços robóticos de montagem. Em pouco tempo, o braço robô está montando a pista para os meninos. thumb|left|Perry é capturado pela armadilha de Doofenshmirtz Perto dali, o Agente P balança através de uma janela na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. Ao entrar, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz o cumprimenta com: "Ah, Perry o Ornitorrinco! Que surpresa inesperada. E quando eu digo inesperada, é porque é completamente inesperada!". Depois de prender o Agente P, ele explca seu plano de mover a litoral leste (agora coberto com folhas de metal) para o oeste através de uma "Lente de aumento magnética", que irá inverter a rotação da Terra. Enquanto Doofenshmirtz fala, o Agente P tenta se soltar dos braços robóticos que estão te segurando, mas depois percebe um parafuso no chão a seus pés. Olhando ao redor, ele bola um plano. De volta ao mercado, Candace continua tentando convencer sua mãe a voltar para casa. Ela vê o cartaz que Ferb acaba de colar, mas quando corre atrás de Linda, dois garotos levam o cartaz para ver se podem entrar com um desconto. Candace grita quando vê que o cartaz não está mais lá. Linda informa que para a seção de laticínios, caso Candace queira gritar com um queijo. thumb|right|As crianças andando na montanha-russa Phineas e Ferb revelam a Melhor Montanha-Russa do Mundo para as crianças do bairro. A pista passa pelas nuvens, alto o suficiente para que um pássaro voe até a pista e caia no chão. Quando eles começam a subir, Phineas está mostrando a todos como os cintos de segurança funcionam, mas acaba deixando cair. A montanha-russa chega a uma parada no topo da colina de elevação, revelando parte do centro de Danville bem abaixo deles. A montanha-russa, então, desce e começa o passeio selvagem. Há loops, curvas fechadas, eo saca-rolhas prometida. Um carregamento de cobras de borracha cai sobre eles pouco antes de mergulharem em um balde de lama. Felizmente, a próxima seção inclui uma viagem através de um lava a jato e todos eles ficam completamente limpos. Em seguida, há uma pista "A-A-A-A" e algumas voltas em torno da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz. thumb|left|Doofenshmirtz e Perry tentam tirar o imã de traz da lente de aumento Lá dentro, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz ainda está falando sobre o quanto este esquema lhe custou. O Agente P usa a sua cauda para lançar o parafuso em Doofenshmirtz, mas ele desvia, fazendo o rebote que acaba atingindo o pé dele. Saltitando, Doofenshmirtz acidentalmente libera o Agente P de seus braços robóticos e os dois começam a lutar com chaves e Perry bate no pé de Doofenshmirtz no qual o parafuso acertou. Durante a luta, o Dr. Doofenshmirtz corre até a Lente de Aumento Magnética e a ativa, dizendo ao Agente P que é muito tarde e que não pode detê-lo agora. Mas a costa leste não se moveu para oeste, apenas a folha de metal, formando uma bola de duas toneladas, voando a trezentos quilômetros por hora indo na direção deles. Ambos freneticamente tentam tirar o imã de trás da Lente de Aumento Magnética. Na loja, Candace e Linda estão no caixa, até que Candace ouve a montanha-russa passando. Ela vê a montanha russa passando pelo estacionamento e volta para buscar sua mãe para que ela também possa ver. Agente P está ajudando Doofenshmirtz na tentativa de mover a Lente de Aumento Magnética, mas os dois não conseguem. Então. ele conecta o ímã à um helicóptero, fazendo com que o mesmo seja puxado por ele. O Dr. Doofenshmirtz está feliz em ser salvo, mas depois é levado (junto com o resto da parte mais alta do edifício) pela bola de folha de metal que passa. O ímã atrai a Lente de Aumento Magnética, que envia um raio magnético na pista debaixo dela, pegando a montanha-russa inteira. Candace traz Linda para fora do mercado, mas a pista de montanha-russa já foi movida. Depois de Linda pegar suas compras, as duas saem, e Candace fica animada, porque acredita que quando chegar em casa, os meninos não estarão debaixo da árvore, portanto, provando à sua mãe que ela está certa. thumb|right|O helicóptero segurando a montanha-russa Agente P está em cima do ímã e percebe que o helicóptero foi arrastando uma nuvem de fumaça a partir da cauda por levantar tanto peso. Ele corta o cabo, fazendo a pista da montanha russa cair no chão. As crianças ainda estão andando muito rápido nela. O Agente P pula para a montanha-russa com as crianças quando passou por baixo dele. Phineas olha para trás e pronuncia o famoso bordão: "Ah, aí está você, Perry!" Em vez de ver o Agente P, Phineas vê Perry novamente, desde que ele colocou o chapéu em um momento em Isabella, assim não seria reconhecido. As crianças chegam ao fim quebrado da montanha-russa e andam para a rua, através de um canteiro de obras e voam por um guindaste que os balançam no ar. Candace, no carro abaixo, vê os meninos no avião voando em outra direção e ri alegremente. Linda diz que se preocupa com ela algumas vezes. thumb|left|A montanha-russa voa para o espaço Os carros da montanha-russa finalmente se soltam da cauda do avião e caem até a Estátua da Liberdade. Ela se inclina e depois atira a montanha-russa para o Monte Rushmore, onde fazem alguns loops dentro dos óculos de Theodore Roosevelt. Eles, então, pousam em uma árvore sobre um Mr. Cachorro Gelado, e logo em seguida, são arremessado para Paris, onde pousam em uma Torre Eiffel muito flexível sobre uma barraca de croissant, e finalmente são attirados para o espaço. Um satélite passa pela montanha-russa, e Phineas aponta que, se ele cair na Terra, a Candace está no comando. Nesse exato momento, a montanha-russa cai na Terra, ganhando velocidade e fazendo o bico do primeiro carro pegar fogo. Eles ficam cada vez mais perto de Danville. Candace e Linda chegam em casa e Candace corre para fora do carro, rindo loucamente. Ela olha para o quintal, e não vê Phineas e Ferb e grita: "Beleza!". Candace diz à sua mãe que eles não estão, fechando os olhos e estendendo a mão para apontar o quintal, quando ouvimos um farfalhar de folhas. Linda diz "Oi" para os meninos, que estão sentados debaixo da árvore. Candace gagueja dizendo "Mas" até que Linda a puxa para dentro da casa. thumb|right|Phineas diz que não poderia pedir um irmão melhor do que Ferb As crianças agora descem da árvore, todas dizendo o quanto eles gostaram do passeio. Isabella faz o mesmo e perguntando aos meninos o que irão fazer amanhã. Phineas diz que ainda não sabe, e ela sugere ensinar alguns truques ao Perry. Ele diz que os ornitorrincos não são muito espertos, seguido por Ferb dizer suas primeiras palavras na série: "São os únicos mamíferos que põe ovos". Phineas diz que talvez ele pode botar um ovo e Isabella sai, dizendo que realmente foi a melhor montanha-russa do mundo e os dois fazem uma ótima dupla. Phineas responde, dizendo que não poderia ter pedido um irmão melhor do que Ferb, que então arrota. Ele comenta que pôde sentir o cheiro da pasta de amendoim. Phineas, então pergunta o que deveriam fazer amanhã, e sugere fazer uma lista. Só então o topo da árvore explode, fazendo Candace gritar: "Mãe!", que responde: "Me deixa em paz, Candace!". A bola gigante de folhas de metal pode ser vista rolando ao fundo. Músicas *''Perry o Ornitorrinco'' (Durante os créditos finais, quando é transmitido sem seu emparelhado) Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb O que estão fazendo? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry entra por uma porta secreta do lado de fora da casa. Ah, aí está você, Perry Nada O pássaro que tromba na invenção de Phineas e Ferb Quando a montanha-russa é mostrada pela primeira vez, ele tromba no topo e cai Jingle do Mal Não há jingle nesse episódio, a câmera mostra a invenção de Phineas e Ferb e depois dá um zoom e mostra mais de perto, a empresa do Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Eu te odeio Nada Informações de Fundo *Este é o primeiro episódio da série. *Katie e Ginger apareceram na multidão de crianças durante a inauguração da montanha-russa, mas elas não usavam suas boinas e cintos. *Stacy foi mencionada pela primeira vez nesse episódio, mas ela não é vista. *O Monte Rushmore, a Torre Eiffel e a Estátua da Liberdade podem ser vistos neste episódio, mas a Torre Eiffel e a Estátua da Liberdade não deveriam ter sido capazes de serem dobradas, devido a serem de metal sólido. *Os meninos são mostrados carregando um leão para o seu quintal, mas não é visto na montanha-russa, embora seja possível ele ter sido utilizado "fora da tela". *A porta e a janela do lado do helicóptero juntas, têm uma forte semelhança com a bandeira ucraniana. *Este é o primeiro episódio em que a invenção do Dr. Doofenshmirtz não termina com o sufixo "inator". *No musical, quando Candace está gritando com o pôster da montanha-russa no mercado, é mostrado que ela queria gritar um pouco com um queijo. Informações de Produção *Nos EUA, este foi o primeiro episódio que foi ao ar, após a estréia de High School Musical 2 em 17 de agosto de 2007. Ele teve um total de 10,8 milhões de telespectadores. *Este é o primeiro episódio a ter cenas live-action. Estreias Internacionais *17 de Agosto de 2011 Channel Holanda/Flandres (região norte da Bélgica) *22 de Setembro de 2007 (Disney Channel Alemanha) *05 de Outubro de 2007 (Disney Channel Polônia) *14 de Dezembro de 2007 (Disney Channel América Latina) *01 de Fevereiro de 2008 (Disney Channel Espanha) *01 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Canadá) Erros *Quando Candace fala "C-A-S-T-I-G-O! Castigo!", o sapato de Phineas está todo azul. O sapato normal dele é azul e alguns detalhes são brancos. *Os meninos pegaram emprestado uma das "engenhocas" da fábrica de automóveis, a fim de acelerar o processo de construção. O trilho passa pela Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz e continua após ela. Mas quando as crianças estão andando de Montanha-Russa mais tarde, eles andam sobre trilhos em espiral que envolvem o exterior do edifício. *Quando Ferb anda no palco antes de revelar a Montanha-Russa, vários personagens aparecem em mais de um lugar, com alguma coloração diferente. Um exemplo disso são Katie e Pedro duplicados que não estão recoloridos. *Latas não são magnéticas. O ímã não deveria afetá-la. *Quando Linda diz: "Às vezes você me preocupa, Candace", sua tiara está amarela. Este erro também não foi corrigido no episódio "Montanha-Russa: O Musical!". *Quando todos estavam gritando quando a Montanha-Russa começou a andar, o olho maior de Ferb está na frente do olho menor. Normalmente, o olho menor fica na frente. Continuidade *Os eventos deste episódio são posteriormente revistos em "A Máquina do Tempo" com a batalha entre o Agente P e Heinz Doofenshmirtz, um dos principais eventos que alteram o futuro. Isso é revisto novamente em "Montanha-Russa: O Musical!", onde todo o episódio é recriado no formato de cantos e danças. *Este episódio é referenciado várias vezes mais tarde. (provavelmente porque é o primeiro episódio) *Em "Eu Grito, Tu Gritas", Candace diz para Phineas que está no comando. Ele fica confuso, e diz: "Não é so no caso de um satélite cair? (cair na casa)". *Quando Candace diz: "Fiquem quietos! Eu tô tentando falar no telefone!", isso soa similiar à citação dita por Carl, "Quer parar com isso? Eu estou tentando conversar!" no episódio "Papai Robô". *Como Phineas e Ferb andaram na montanha russa, eles passaram por ou através de muitas coisas que mais tarde incluiram como um de seus projetos diários, como uma banheira de lama ("Dia de Spa"), um lava a jato ("No Lava a Jato"), um local de construção ("O Lado Doof da Lua"), um avião ("O Avião! O Avião!"), a Torre Eiffel ("Os Falsos Phineas e Ferb", "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"), e o espaço sideral ("No Espaço Sideral"). Alusões *'O Mágico de Oz -' A música de fundo que toca quando Candace está andando em sua bicicleta é muito parecido com a da Srta. Gulch/Bruxa do Oeste, no filme "O Mágico de Oz", de 1939. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy vi:Rollercoaster en:Rollercoaster es:La Montaña Rusa Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada